You changed my name to Yeyin Luar-ke?
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Cassidy lives a normal life, and lives in a perfect town with some good freinds. But thats ALL about to change. She soon learns of monsters that are now spending time on earth by takeing the lives of her family and all other humans! During the whole ordeal, she comfronts a hunter who see's more to her than she would exspect. -Will contain some violence, CassxOC,PAST MOVIE CARACTERS
1. Killer arival

It started out as a usual day in Cassidy's home town. Everything for her was perfect,well,almost perfect. If putting up with CRAZY kids at her school is perfect,then so be it. But for Cassidy,it was same old schedule. It was always get up at 5:30, eat breakfast, get ready for school, then get on the bus with the kids from who knows what kind of place, and finally get dropped off at school for the day and go home on the bus of terrible children again. She easily adjusted to this. Since she always behaved in class,she saw herself in no doubt as a teacher pet. It's not that se corrected all her class mates or anything, it was she remained quiet, basically almost emotionless! But she always "fan girled" with her friend, Maddie, which was always to themselves. But, nothing in the world would have prepared her for what was about to interrupt this perfect schedule of her life so far.

The bus FINALLY dropped her off at her house. Since it's a "No Talking" bus, the driver pulled over and they were there for 10 full minutes. After she checked her mailbox, she started down her long drive way to the house she occupied with her parents and 2 dogs. Before she entered her home,she called her dogs to the door to go first,incase someone "uninvited" was in there first.

Wait, where were her dogs?

"Sam! Shelby!" She called again. But still, neither dog came to her call. She decided to go in, and see it they were still on the porch or locked in their pin. As she placed the mail on the table in the kitchen, she heard a bloody bursting noise and small screech from the porch. This scared her, because not only was that her two dogs place to sleep,eat,and play out of the pin,but she remembers were the screech was from. Yah, NOW she knows she must possibly be hearing things. It also came to mind that she's been watching Predators, Predator 1 and 2,and AVP 1 and REQUIEM. She vividly recalled the screech form a, chestburster? No, it can't be that. Could it? She grabbed a sword she got from he brother, it was dull,but it would be a painful hit it she swung it right. She headed for the door and opened it. She slowly approached the porch door,only to drop the dull sword to see her two dogs, dead. The thought earlier, just got real. A chestburster was emerging out of them. She ran inside and locked the door behind her running to her room. Once inside, she sank to her knees and cried over their death's. Then it dawned on her, her parents would be home in 1 hour! No, she MUST save them! She ran to her nightstand, grabbed her cell phone, and called her mother. 30 or so miles from the house,the phone rang. When her mother picked up the phone at her office to hear her crying and sobbing between words.

"Hello?"

"MOM?"

"Yess dear, are home?"

"Yes, but, you can't come home!"

"What?"

"You or Papa CAN'T RETURN HOME!"

"Whats happening?!"

"I-I came home and called Sam and Sheilby, they didnt come so i chenked for them on the porch, only to find them dead!"

"What!?"

"THEIR DEAD! SAM AND SHEILBY ARE DEAD! OUR PUPPYS ARE DEAD!

"Wait, why were they dead?!"

"T-THE BABY ALIEN FROM AVP, T-THE CHESTBURSTERS!"

"W-WHAT!? Listen baby, you stay in the house, and DONT YOU DARE COME OUT! Im going to call to police,they will be there, ok."

"O-ok..."

"I love you,bye."

"I-I love you too."

with that, she hung up.


	2. Overwhelming truth

Cassidy huddled in the corner of her room and sobbed. Thought after thought raced through her head. "Why did this happen?" "Why did the they come for my family?" "What do they want?" "What should i do?" "Should i call the police and tell them to evacuate everyone?" She felt hope, slowly, and surely, slip away from her. She lightly glanced out her window, to see, no. They were in a pack of like 40-50. One name came to her head, _Kiande Amdeha _or Xnomorphs as she always called them. Yah, hope was gone too her! But then, something killed the one by one. She watched they were all eliminated. Only one being could take them all on at once, a Yautja or Predator. If it was ANY alien she would trust at these kind of times, it was a Predator. Oh, if she could see its true form, she would be happier than she would EVER be, which was actually never she's unless with her friends or her and her dad would as her mother always said, "cut-the fool", which was normal. She got her camera and ACTUALLY taped the battle,and it went well,untill a Xnomorph actually spotted her. immediately, she closed the blinds,and hid in her closet. It was silent as she waited for the hissing Xnomorph to leave the outside part of her window. As soon as she knew it was for sure gone,she emerged shyly from her closet. Quietly she reviewed the video she shot. It was certainly a perfect remembrance of this incident. Now, if she could only get a shot of the Predator uncloaked. "That would make my day..." She thought silently. Her mind trailed to how the Predator might look. Thoughts of a strong, brawny, and brave hunter there must be on the camera shot she has of him cloaked. As her mind trailed to many things she admired about Predators and their people, she didn't hear a sound of a vehicle coming under the car port.

Her mother and father came from under the car port to see the many Xnomorph corpses littering the ground. they rushed into the porch to see their poor dead dogs their daughter wept about. As they went into the house,no one at all in the house heard 2 Xnomorph's enter from the chimney. Her parents walked to the living room, seeing everything was alright,knowing Cassidy was hiding in her room,unlike she was never in there when not hiding. They heard a hiss from behind, and then from behind the couch. Cassady's father went to see what it was,only to be tackled by the Xnomorph that lurked there. Her mother screamed only to turn around to see a Xnomorph that waited to come face to face with her. The Xnomorph used its second mouth to do that, thing that impregnate's a victim. As for Cassidy's father, he was a boxer years ago,so he had out up quite a fight untill he received a blow from it's second mouth to his head.

Cassidy heard the screams and yells of her parents. "AH, DANG IT! I told mom that they can't return home! She finally came to terms that she can't just hide in her room for the cops to come help her. Then, she saw her mistake. She left the sword on the porch. "GAH! I LEFT MY SWORD!" She yelled in her mind giving herself a slap like face palm on the forehead. She called her self a "Stupid retard" in her head about possibly 20 times before she headed for the place she left the sword. But, as soon as she entered the kitchen, she said to herself, "why do i feel like...". When she reached the place were the spice cabinet was, which her parents moved to the other dinning room, she saw it, the back door was WIDE OPEN! Hearing the dreaded hiss that strikes fear into anything that hears it, she turned her head to see the Xnomorph she dreaded. Worse, it had a companion, and both just killed her parents. The other was busy impregnating her father with the parasitic embryo, and the one she was facing had her mother in its razor talons. A tear fell down her cheek. The deep sorrow of her parents being gone, was too overwhelming so she just stood there. Then she snapped back to reality because something attacked the Xnomorph that was ready to kill her.


	3. My names Light

As the being fought the Xnomorphs, Cassidy just watched as tears continued to build. When it was over, the being uncloaked itself to reveal a Predator. It turned it head to see Cassidy standing there breathing heavy and shaking from whats now utter shock. It walked over to her and knelt in front of her to see if she was ok. But the warrior only got a tackle hug from Cassidy as she wept on his shoulder shaking. The Predator only held her and stroked her head. It knew she felt sorrow, loss, and plenty of pain. Then it lifted her up and carried her off to his ship. It came to the terms that she couldn't be left there,even if she could fight, she would die. As they approached the ship, it noticed that Cassidy was starting to calm down, she was still crying, just not as much. The hunter took her down many halls of the ship to take her into a room. She didn't know but this was ACTUALLY it's room. It laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

Cassidy felt hot and shaky. No. This wasn't normal. She lifted her hand to her forehead to feel she was very hot there. She also saw her actions wouldn't go unnoticed. The Hunter above her placed his own hand on her forehead. It's hand was cool, so it could tell what the problem was. The Yautja left and came back with a cool cloth. It placed it on her for head, and clicked softly. If one thing was going on in Cassidy's head, it was that she was thinking that she had a fever, and it had good enough temperature to be proven. She lightly opened her eyes to see a masked person standing over her. She wasnt scared because, she KNEW this was a Predator, but gender, well she'd say male. As the Predator removed its mask, she looked at his face with awe. She knew what to expect under that mask, just not to see it in reality. The hunter then placed its mask down and said to her in a gentle tone, "Your sick aren't you, young ooman?" Cassidy said noting, but gave a slight nod. The Predator then noticed she took some interest in his dread locks. It let its head down a bit more so she could see them more closely. Cassidy grabbed hold of one and found it felt rough, and she noticed the jewelry that was on many of them. When it noticed she had enough, he pulled his head away and thought this was a good time to introduce themselves to each other. "Well, with you sick, looks like your staying with me. Im Light, a honored warrior of the Midnight Sun clan. If you have any questions or need any help, just come ask me. So, would you tell me your name?" "Hi, its nice to meet you Light. Im Cassidy, im daughter of the Dawson family, and i do have plenty of questions, but i belive each will take time to be answered." Light tilted his head at the name. He wasnt sure on how to pronounce that. Maybe he could ask to call her something else later. But, only smiled at her and left to get her some water. Well, THIS Cassidy didnt expect. She so far encountered Xnomorphs which killed her parents and dear dogs, nearly killed her, and now she had caught a fever and was in a predators bed, in his ship. What could POSSIBLY happen now? Her alien savior then returned with some water to help her be relived. As the water went down her throat, it relived the sickness some,but this would take time to be gone. Soon enough she was starting to fall asleep. Once Light knew she was in a deep sleep, he started to stroke her hair. He had to admit, she was cute. His thought was disrupted when a strange beckon went off. He reported to control room to see, his clans mother ship was going to land, and he had to report there to bord in 1 hour. He didnt hesitate. He went back to the room, and packed things he would need. He looked at Cassidy, knowing he still couldnt leave her for the Kainde Amedha to come kill her. So he used his wrist gauntlet to send a transmission to his elder that she was coming with him,and to prepare sick bay.


	4. Wishes and illness

The sky was tinting orange, pink, and many shades of purple and light blue. Light trekked along the wilderness with a panting Cassidy riding on his back. Her fever was getting worse and he knew it. He immediately picked up the pace, knowing there were plenty of Xnomorphs around who would see Cassidy as a quick target and would make a perfect host for their parasitic young. The sky was soon a near pitch black. That's when he heard Cassidy point at the sky and say something a child would. "Light look, a shooting star. Can we make a wish on it?" She asked panting. He knew she was still a young ooman, and ooman's barely see this. "Well, if you want i guess we could, but it must be quick." He said in reply. They both closed their eyes then reopened them as they finished their wishes. After a few more miles, he saw it. The mother ship of his clan was finally landing. As the door the ship opened, the elder emerged. Light walked towards the elder and greeted him with a bow. Even at the close range, Cassidy could barely see him since she was getting weaker. Her vision blurred, and the fevers heat was becoming very unbearable. "L-Light..." She weakly said. The Elder noticed her weak whisper. Since the Light was apparently his youngest son, he knew he had a soft side for those in need of help, especially in Cassady's case. He told him to bring her onboard.

They carried her to the medical bay, only to get looks of confusion from other Yaujta that inhabited the ship. When they entered the medical bay, the healer noticed they came in and came to see the matter on their hands. To his surprise, the young ooman in Lights arms is who needed help. The healer knew the young warrior well since he would defend others with his life, only to be sent to him with wounds. "She got what they calla 'fever' ." The healer only checked her conditu=ion to find worser news. "Actually, it evolved into Deimonia." The healer said sadly. "Can you help her?" The elder asked. "Im not sure. Shes a ooman,and im not sure if her body would stand our medication." The healer replied. "It's worth a try, right?" Light said in question. The healer only nodded, and filled syringe with a light green liquid, then injected it into Cassidy. "It should start to go to work in a few seconds. You can lay her down in one of the recovery rooms." He said.


	5. new nick-name?

Light laid Cassidy on the bed lightly and pulled a blanket over her. He felt so bad for her. She had done nothing wrong to deserve this. First her family is killed, Then a Xenomorph tries to kill her, now here she is in a recovery room terribly ill and helpless! He felt like it was his fault. He was soon called to eat at the mess hall he hated to leave her. But the healers assistant reassured him by saying that he would watch over her.

Cassidy woke with a moan. She looked around to see she was in some room, kinda like a hospital. Was that were she was? She remembered seeing what was what she believed the clans elder, then, all faded to black. "I see the medication worked." A voice said. Cassidy turned her head to see the healer bringing her some water. "W-Weres Light?" She asked still weak and tired. "Mess hall with his father our clan elder." He said softly. "Ok." She said. "May i your name?" She then asked. "K'irao. And your's?" He replied with the question following. "Cassidy. And its nice to meet you K'irao." She said smileing. "Ca'sa'de. Its kinda hard to pronounce. maybe we can give you what you call a 'nick-name' to call you by." He said having a confused look on his face at her name. "Sure." She said kinda glad she gets a new nick-name. The two had a nice conversation of many things. She even brought up the time when she first caught a big fish with a cane pole as a small girl and how big it was. As they started on what their homes looked like, Light walked back in. "Ah, Honered warrior Light. Your friend Ca'sa'de has gotten over her illness well. But shes still weak, it will possibly be a while before she can go around the ship." He informed her friend with a small bow. Light sighed in relief like huge weight was taken from his shoulders. "That's good news." He said smiling. "We also thought since her names hard to pronounce we could give her a 'nick-name' ." He added. "That's a good idea." Light agreed. Since Cassidy was told that whas was going to have to live on the ship and their home world now, she would need training. So, Cassidy said untill they see what she's got, to wait on it.


	6. Id prefer it in a diffrent color

As the weeks passed, Cassidy's health improved very well in their care. She had to admit, in human care it would have been longer, but she was already up and about! The other Yautja on the ship didnt know if she was a guest or if she was a blooded ooman, but they didnt ask instead set on finding out when the time came. Speaking of time, Light got comment from other warriors about Cassady's, "clothing". Cassidy couldnt blame them! For she was wearing a nice t-shirt that said "Save the Earth, its the only planet with cupcakes" and had cupcakes with happy faces on it, blue jeans, and had a grey head band on. Now, they were raged cloth and the head band, well, was still a headband. Luckily the ship had a clothing maker, so he took her there. But, Light had the idea, she wouldnt like this.

"Wait, so i NEED to strip?" Cassidy asked raising a brow at the request. She would try on the clothes which was just a strapless bikini-like top with loincloth, but she didnt think she would have to strip in front of the clothing maker to try them on! "What, does your kind not allow this?" Light asked her. "No, its just normally, well,in private." She explained kinda embarrassed. The clothing maker was about to say something, untill Cassidy said something that gave them relief. "But, since its one of your customs, ill do it. i dont want to offend you guys or anything." She said takeing her shirt off. Light left the room so she wouldnt be uncomfortable.

Back inside, the clothing maker helped her get on her new out fit. "The netting feels weird, but looks cool." She said looking at herself in the netting that covered her torso and that was now being put on her legs. The clothing maker was happy she willed to do this. Then he helped her put on the top, then the loincloth. When Light came in, he stopped in his tracks. He watched as she told the clothing maker she liked the new out fit. "Are you sure its alright on you?" He asked. "Well, it is a little tight around the waist, but it'll be ok. Since this was made on short notice, ill come back for more measurements later. Id also prefer another color." She said. Then seeing the clothing makers gestures to turn around, she did so to see Light standing there.


	7. Like no ones there

The look on Lights face, well, Cassidy could possibly guess what he was looking at! She leaned to the clothing maker and whispered to him as Light turned away embarrassed. "Has he SEEN many girls in these kinds of outfits?" She asked. "Yes, we have many females on our ship. But none catch that kind of interest from him." He replied smirking. "Not even when their wanting to mate?" She asked returning a smirk. "Nope. But the much more honored warriors get to mate with them. He's honored, just not as much as others." He said. "Oh, i see." She giggled while smiling. After a little chat, she said goodbye and went to get Light.

When she found Light, he was staring out of a HUGE glass window, basically huge enough to see almost a gazillion stars!

Cassidy walked to his side starring at the stars in awe. Light noticed her reaction to so many stars. "How many stars do you see on your home grounds?" He asked, thinking he was being rude for asking a question he possibly knows the answer to since most oomans think it is. "Not THIS many." She said looking to him. "We never see this many, not even out in the country parts with clear sky's were you can see hundreds!" She said to him. "On our planet, you can see thousands. Not as many here, but it seems like more than you can see." He said. "Id like to see them myself." She said smiling at him. Light only smiled back at her. He would love for her to live with him on his planet. They stared in each others eyes for who knows how long. They were so close to each other, only closing the gap between them. They felt like no one was there, nothing was there. They started to close their eyes as their lips started to get close to closing the entire gap. "Hey Light!" A voice called from the hall turning tho their location.


	8. Puting 2 and 2 together

The call snapped them to reality, and they released each other from their arms. Two warriors came around the corner and noticed her with him. "Were we interrupting anything?" One asked in a female voice. "Uhh, no. You werent interrupting anything." Light said covering up what was their personal moment alone. "Yah, nothing." The male warrior said smirking at them. All three warriors could tell Cassidy was kinda embarrassed. "Le'sara and Qi'trao. What is it?" Light asked pretty annoyed since their moment was ruined. "Just wanted to spend time with you. You are our friend after all." Le'sara said. Takeing the hint, Cassidy followed them to were they normally hanged out. "By the way, who's the Young Blood?" Qi'trao asked raising a brow at Cassidy, who only tried to get behind Light. "This is Cassidy. But were changing her name to something else when she shows us what shes got at fighting. "I see." Qi'trao said smiling.

Later that day, Cassidy was personally escorted to her new room by Light. She walked in, to see a few places used by warriors a lot. A place for trophies, weapons, and armor. She knew those would be used soon. Light soon bided her good night, and left so she could get some sleep.

"So, what did you exactly mean by "nothing" Light?" Le'sara asked him. "I-I told you, we were doing nothing before you both showed up!" He said pointing at them. However that was soon from annoyance to realization, as Light saw that the looks on Le'sara and Qi'traos faces meant they both had put 2 and 2 together. No. They figured it out! "You can't keep secrets from us well huh?" Qi'trao asked. "No." Light said.


	9. Burning thoughts

Days passed, which soon turned to a month. Light trained Cassidy, hopefully well. Today was the day, she's determined on if she's fit to be a soon-to-be-Young Blood. Cassidy geared up, and got farewells and good luck's from others. Light was going to be standing by incase she got into trouble, especially after their "moment" that took place a month ago.

"Are you sure your ready?" Light asked her, he was indeed very concerned. "Yah, im sure. Hey, i forget, whats the date?" She asked. "5/29/13." He said off the top of his mind. "OH, how could ive forgotten!" She said face palming herself. "Forget what?" Light asked. "My birthday is the day after tomorrow! All this training must have knocked it out for a bit till last minute." She said smiling. "Well, we do celebrate birth, but not the day every year." Light said. "I understand. If you did, it wouldnt be so special of a ceremony." She said seeing the point. "I guess that's it. Ill see if it's so with my father." He said.

With a final farewell, Cassidy boarded her small ship, and launched.

Light felt upset. If she doesnt make it, how can he tell her how he REALLY feels for her? when he entered his room, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I can't stand the thought of her dying. But, how can i tell her how i feel? Will she even live for me to tell her? Now i understand how Ooman males feel when they try to tell the female that. 'sigh' How can this be so hard!?" He thought these over and over. Finaly, need of rest got hold of him. So he went to shower off, and went to catch what sleep he could grasp. It was hard to block such icy cold,burning thoughts out, when Cassady's chances, were slim on living for who she was against.


	10. Ceremony

Cassidy landed about a hour ago, and made excellent progress. She killed so far 89 enemy's, and was out for the last 20. The time she was out there was outrageous, because it was actually 12:30 pm! That night she killed 15 more, and went for rest at dawn. Soon enough, on the Predator ship, there was a beckon going off, location, Earth.

Light heard the news, and rushed to the docks once the ship came to a landing. As the door opened, it seemed night was ending for oomas, and Cassidy's hunt was over. When they saw her sitting against a tree, Light was worried she was wounded, but finished the hunt. "Ca'sa'de, are you ok?" He asked her kneeling to her. "Light im fine. But, i hid my trophy near by in case any other oomans saw me." She said smiling. She walked behind the tree and pulled from behind the bush there, the Queens head!" The hunters that witnessed the show of her new first trophy knew they would make a great warrior out of her yet.

"Wait, SHE SLAYED THE QUEEN TOO!?" Qi'taro said stunned as well as Le'sara. "Yes, and im not lieing. evidence is in her room." Light pointed in the rooms direction. "Were is she anyways?" Le'sara asked. "Her name was requested to be changed after her first hunt depending on how she hunted. And trust me, shes been looking forward to it." Light explained. "Has the renaming ceremony began yet?" Qi'taro asked. "No, but its about to." Light replied. "Then lets go watch!" Le'sara said happily. As they arrived, the ceremony was just starting. Light, Le'sara and Qi'taro watched in the crowd as Cassidy was brought forward to their elder. "She looks nervous." Le'sara said looking to Light. "It's normal among oomans." Light said to her. "But she must be proud." Qi'taro said smiling. "She HAS to be, its her ceremony." Le'sara said looking at him.


	11. Mumbles

As Cassidy approached the elder, she looked into the crowd, to be relived that light was there. She bowed to the elder when he gave her a slight nod. He when through the ceremony. "We are gathered here this day to welcome a new warrior to our clan. She has here by proven herself, to earn not only a place with us, but a new name for herself. The warriors honored and not honored in the crowd looked at each other seeing she did excellent for that being a first hunt. then came the part they all waited for, her new name. "From her skill when hunting, and many generosity to warriors among us, she has earned the name of Yeyin Luar-ke!" The elder said. The crowd cheered at the mention of the name. "_My new name is Yeyin Luar-ke?!_" Cassidy thought. She had nothing against it, but, what did it mean, she knew some words to Yautja have a translation or meaning. "Or, as your your kinds language dear Yeyin Luar-ke, Brave Moon." He finished as cheering continued. THAT'S IT! She got the word brave since she stood up to her challenge with the queen, and the Xenomorph attack at her home, and moon for since on her hunt, she hunted her targets only at night! Yes, it fits perfectly!

After the ceremony, she earned many welcomes to the clan by warriors. She soon felt big need to find Light. She went through the halls of the ship looking for him. She looked, looked, and looked. Ugh, were the heck was he?! She soon heard pacing and light mumbling were in the training area. She went to the door, to find why she heard it. No wonder. The door was open a bit. She quietly entered the room, to see Light pacing and saying things she couldnt hear since they were mumbles. Ever quietly she snuck up to him to were when he turned around he would see her.


	12. Re-enacting the moment

Light turned around to see, Cassidy! "Wah, Y-yeyin Luar-ke! Uhhh, when did you get here?" Light said all jumpy and startled. "I was looking for you, and then i heard mumbling, and some one pacing. So, i followed it to here, and here you are." Cassidy said running trough why she came there. Light saw she must have wanted to talk with him. "So, what were you mumbling about?" Cassidy asked him. Light lightly blushed and looked away. "I-its not that important." He said. "Light, i know your trying to hide something. Wait, when we were looking at the stars... Light." Cassidy said pulling his face back towards her. "Light." Cassidy whispered to him, looking in his bright amber eyes. "M_i'zhade_." Light said. Cassidy felt like she was hit it the face. Did that ACTUALLY mean? She had no time to react as Light pulled her into a loving hug. Cassidy stiffened. It was a minute before she relaxed in his arms. They held each other for another minute or two, that's when an intercom came on. "Warrior Light, Warrior Yeyin Luar-ke," a ship attendant called. embarrassed, they quickly released each other and answered. "Yes?" Light asked. "You both are needed at launch bay. Another clan is entering our territory." The attendant responded. They rushed to launch bay. They boarded a ship together, and launched to their clan's territory on the planet.

"Yeyin Luar-ke.." Light said his back facing Cassidy. "What is it Light?" Cassidy asked approaching Light. "It's just, i feel,.." He started. "Like this wont be good." She said getting were he was going. "Yes, especially since, Im-" Light said flushing a bit. "Cassidy sensed what he was feeling entirely. She slid herself into his arms and kissed his mandible. "_Mi'zhade_ Light." She said to him in a whisper. The heat builded up to were they were making that scene again, untill they saw thew were beginning to land.


	13. Little acting wont hurt

They exited the ship to see smoke in the distance. "Oh gosh." Cassidy said eyes widening. They both rushed to the settlement to see many already dead Yautja littering the ground, many mothers and pups. Cassidy closed her eyes and let tears run down her face. Other warriors saw this, but knew she had reason to shed her tears. Light rubbed her back to comfort her. After Cassidy calmed a bit, they went after the Bad Bloods who did this. After a long walk across the settlement, they found the Bad Bloods holing some females hostage, and fighting off warrior males. It was obvious one female was pregnant.

Cassidy and the lead warrior quickly came up with a plan. Plan was that Cassidy would get the bad bloods attention, and lead them to one group of warriors, while Light and the others attacked the others. Not full prof, but Cassidy's part would work for sure. The warriors watched in amazement as Cassidy faked limping and cry's of merciless agony. "This Ooman can act!" One said to another as the other nodded. Some of the Bad Bloods came after her, and she quickly limped to where the warriors were waiting to attack. It worked! As the Bad Bloods fell from her group, Lights group moved into action. It was quick and bloody, but the hostages were alright, and relief was able to once more flow through each of the warriors veins. "And, nice acting out there Yeyin." A warrior of a higher rank complimented Cassidy. "Thanks." She said. Later on they were back on the mother ship. Cassidy headed straight for the showers. But was soon stopped by Light. "Hey Light." "Yeyin, I wanted to say, that the elder heard about how you faked being hurt so well. So, he wanted to see that for himself some time. And the warriors say their pretty proud of you." "Aw, shucks. I didn't think you guys were such sweety's! And id be glad to show him. It wasn't hard. I guess I've seen too many horror movies back at what was my home." She said placing a hand behind her head. "And its weird. I admitted to you my feelings, and were very close, I haven't really done what you humans do after that. What was it called?" Light said making Cassidy lightly flush. "Uhh, a kiss?" "Yah, that. I know you humans plan things, so, not so soon huh?" Cassidy only tilted her head a little to the side, and thought for a moment. She then smiled, and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Only if you beat me to my room when I'm done in the shower." She said teasing Light enough for him to blush. Light escorted Cassidy to the showers and leaned against the wall outside to wait for her to be done. But as Cassidy showered he walked to her room, so much for a race.


	14. So much for a race Light

They exited the ship to see smoke in the distance. "Oh gosh." Cassidy said eyes widening. They both rushed to the settlement to see many already dead Yautja littering the ground, many mothers and pups. Cassidy closed her eyes and let tears run down her face. Other warriors saw this, but knew she had reason to shed her tears. Light rubbed her back to comfort her. After Cassidy calmed a bit, they went after the Bad Bloods who did this. After a long walk across the settlement, they found the Bad Bloods holing some females hostage, and fighting off warrior males. It was obvious one female was pregnant.

Cassidy and the lead warrior quickly came up with a plan. Plan was that Cassidy would get the bad bloods attention, and lead them to one group of warriors, while Light and the others attacked the others. Not full prof, but Cassidy's part would work for sure. The warriors watched in amazement as Cassidy faked limping and cry's of merciless agony. "This Ooman can act!" One said to another as the other nodded. Some of the Bad Bloods came after her, and she quickly limped to where the warriors were waiting to attack. It worked! As the Bad Bloods fell from her group, Lights group moved into action. It was quick and bloody, but the hostages were alright, and relief was able to once more flow through each of the warriors veins. "And, nice acting out there Yeyin." A warrior of a higher rank complimented Cassidy. "Thanks." She said. Later on they were back on the mother ship. Cassidy headed straight for the showers. But was soon stopped by Light. "Hey Light." "Yeyin, I wanted to say, that the elder heard about how you faked being hurt so well. So, he wanted to see that for himself some time. And the warriors say their pretty proud of you." "Aw, shucks. I didn't think you guys were such sweety's! And id be glad to show him. It wasn't hard. I guess I've seen too many horror movies back at what was my home." She said placing a hand behind her head. "And its weird. I admitted to you my feelings, and were very close, I haven't really done what you humans do after that. What was it called?" Light said making Cassidy lightly flush. "Uhh, a kiss?" "Yah, that. I know you humans plan things, so, not so soon huh?" Cassidy only tilted her head a little to the side, and thought for a moment. She then smiled, and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Only if you beat me to my room when I'm done in the shower." She said teasing Light enough for him to blush. Light escorted Cassidy to the showers and leaned against the wall outside to wait for her to be done. But as Cassidy showered he walked to her room, so much for a race.


	15. Planning the first part of the future

As Cassidy exited the shower feeling refreshed, she noticed Light wasn't there for the little race. She smiled and ran to her room. "Cant believe he cheated." She said joking to herself. As she entered her room, there was no sign of Light. She knew he had to be there. Her, "Some ones in here with me." senses were "tingling" . "Light?" She called out closing the door and locking it. "Hmmm." She said looking around. She turned off the lights to were only certain tools and weapons with lights gave a tiny glow to the dark atmosphere. As she got near her bed, she heard a purr. She turned around to only be tackled. The breath was knocked out of her as she fell onto the bed with attacker pinning her. When she caught her breath, she heard the purring again. "You should learn to watch your back." The attacker said. "Well, I knew it had to be you since you weren't there to race me here, Light." Cassidy said as Lights purring continued. "So,-" She said getting Lights attention. "You wanted a kiss?" She taunted. Light placed his fore head against hers and purred some more. Cassidy did manage to free her hand and traced circles at the back of his head. Light took enough of tempting and gently, and finally closed the final gap between them. As things got more advanced from a simple kiss, the sounds and smell of passion filled the room, yet never escaping it.

Next day on the ship Cassidy and Light woke up to nuzzle in affection. After getting up out of bed, they left to start the day, if they had to even start it with anything. After a few minutes of being up and about, they heard they were approaching the planet where the main settlement was. "Many warriors of our clan live here." Light said. "Really?" Cassidy said. "Yah. We even have another Ooman warrior, of a Elite rank," Light said nodding. "Her names Lex. And she's got a husband too."  
"A husband?" Cassidy asked. "Yah. She has a husband. His name is Scar, and he's also an Elite." Light said. "Wow. Id like to meet them." "Well, I've meet them before, and we've become quite good friends. I think I can see if they can visit."  
"Wait, visit?"  
"Yes, visit. If your going to live with us hunters, you at least need a home in the settlement to reside in. The lead Elite will take you to your home. The elder will visit some times himself to check on you."  
"What about you? Where are you going?"  
"To find Lex and Scar. See if they can visit."  
"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you then."

After bidding temporary goodbye, Cassidy came across the elder and the lead Elite predator.  
"Ah, young Yeyin Luar-ke. I've been expecting to run into you again."  
"Yes elder. I'm pleased to run into you as well."  
"Well, this is our lead Elite War'eo. He will take you to your new home in our settlement."  
"Yes elder. I really look forward to it."  
"Alright then. I suppose my son is looking for his friends?"  
"Oh, yes elder. He said he would see if they could com possibly welcome me to the settlement."  
"Hah, well I will check on you later."  
"Yes elder. Goodbye until then."

As War'eo lead Cassidy to her new home, they talked some.  
"So have you decided on having a husband yet?"  
"Uhhh, what?"  
"A husband. Didn't you plan on it?"  
"N-Not yet, I think."  
"Well, its expected for you to find one. But If you have some trouble finding one, I'm sure our elder can help you."  
"Oh. Ok then. And if I already have my eye on a male?"  
"I guess if he has some feelings for you it could work out since that what you Ooman's are used to."  
"Ok."  
"Well, were here."  
"Wow, its big!"

He lead her inside and showed her around. Cassidy still didn't expect it to be so big, especially if she was going to be alone. But that seemed vague with her and Lights little love story that was soon going to reach his fathers ears at some point.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you soon myself. Hope you enjoy it your time here."  
"Wait, I-I have another question to ask you, a-about finding a husband."  
"What is it?"  
"Well I wondered, what if two or more males like you, and want to be your husband."  
"Well, that leads to that they must fight over you, and the victor gets to be your husband. But weather its that you and a male have chosen each other already or your fought over, your marked as mates for the rest of your lives."  
"And if one of them dies? Like naturally, or in battle, or illness, or health problems?"  
Them the husband or wife is able to greave, but then goes through the same process of finding a husband or wife over again. But it doesn't happen often when either is lost."  
"Ok. Thank you very much."

Right when they finished the conversation, Light, Lex and Scar came in. "They weren't easy to find, but here they are." Light said. "I see you already have company." War'eo said to Cassidy making her giggle. After War'eo left, Lex and Scar quickly went to greeting the new warrior.  
"Becoming a Elite on the first hunt, that's very noble! And that's never occurred with Youngsters who go on their _Chiva_. The other warriors must see you of really good value in the ranks."  
"Yah. But its also nice to see another human after about Six years."  
"Whoa, you've been here Six years?!"  
"Yes I have. But you adapt to life here. And its quite more peaceful here than back home."  
"Yah, a humans must give you guys that!"  
"Well, maybe later we can take you around the settlement and show you around."  
"That sounds great!"

After a while of the visit, the elder came to check on Cassidy.  
"Oh, greetings elder."  
"Greetings Yeyin Luar-ke."  
"I see your doing well in your home so far."  
"Oh yes. My parents would be proud of me having my own home. But they wouldn't expect it too soon or to be on a alien settlement. Or that's how they would possibly view it."  
"I'm sure they would be proud and have that point of view."

Lex soon asked what happened to her parents with Scar also showing quite the interest as well. Light explained the whole heart breaking story to them. As Light got to the part where he found her face to face with one in her and her parents own home, Cassidy asked the elder if she could talk with him in another room of the house.  
"Is something the matter Young Yeyin?"  
"Well, when War'eo was taking me here, we talked some and then the fact I would need to have a husband after I've been here a while."  
"Yes, that is a law believe it or not. But I'm sure he said it can be a love made match or settled in a small fight."  
"Well, I'm afraid about the fought over way."  
"Why is that? What would make scared about it?"  
"Well, I actually have my eyes on a possible husband, and he does as well for me as a possible wife."  
"And who would that happen to be?"  
"Light."  
"MY son? I never expected him to EVER find a spouse at the rate he was going, nor that you would find yourself a husband so soon! But it is relieving he's finally found a potential wife."  
"My parents would be shocked too. But I've grown much "closer", than it would seem just seeing us together."  
"As in?"  
"Well,..."  
"I've heard worse. You can tell me."  
"Yah, and he is your son after all. Well, We slept together on the ride here."  
"You both went that far already? Your love must be stronger than any other I've seen! Lex and Scar's was really strong, but yours seems to have more strength to it."  
"So, does that mean we should be marked now or what?"  
"Hm. Since you both seem to be in such a deep affection, I'll see to it. But I will have to let Light know."  
"Oh, thank you elder!"  
"Its my pleasure. And I look forward to you and my son's future."  
"I do too."  
"I am wondering one more thing."  
"Yes elder, what is it?"  
"Are you going to plan on any pups?"  
"Wait, do you mean children?"


End file.
